A large number of industries require precise and accurate measuring for a number of applications such as production, manufacturing, and process control. In many such applications, measurement errors on the order of even one ten-thousandth of an inch can be critical. Instruments such as laser trackers, scanners, imaging devices, associated targets and the like are particularly well suited for such applications because they provide extreme precision and accuracy.
Often, stands are used to hold instruments in position during use. Most stands of the prior art are stationary. Other stands provide limited adjustability. This lack of portability and adjustability makes positioning instruments difficult and time consuming.